


We lose some, we win some

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: CW: bashing on the Star Wars Prequels in this fic, Couch Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Smiling/Laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Brian and Jared (my Dadsona) are chilling on the couch at home, watching a movie, getting into shenanigans.Kinktober Day 23: Smiling/Laughing  - honestly my fave kinktober prompt ever





	We lose some, we win some

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching one Star Wars movie a week in the lead up to The Last Jedi and today I watched Attack of the Clones and I didn't have a Jared or a Brian to get me through, I think they would have made it way more bearable.

“This was a horrible idea.” 

“It was  _ your _ idea, babe.” 

“I thought fiances were supposed to talk fiances out of horrible ideas. Isn’t that what I pay you for?”

“Oh, am I getting  _ paid _ now?” Brian laughs. “I didn’t  _ realize.” _

“No. We have to do this.” 

“We don’t have to do this, Jared.”

“It’s an honor thing.” 

“It’s really not.” 

“Robert’s going to make fun of me.” 

“Robert always makes fun of you anyway.” 

“Well, that’s true. But we’d never be able to show our face at book club again.” 

“I mean, I think that’s probably  _ not _ true.” 

“We should be  _ reading,”  _ I whine.

“It was  _ literally _ your brilliant idea.”

“Well now you sound sarcastic.”

Brian laughs again, pulling me into his embrace for a kiss on the nose. “Never, love. You  _ are _ brilliant.” 

I settle more comfortably in his arms. “Well. Okay. But the next time you see me open my stupid mouth at book club, you should, like, kick me or something.” 

Brian reaches around me to grab the remote and hit play. “I’m not going to kick you.” 

_ “Something.” _

“Mmm. I could  _ something _ you.” He kisses me again as the Star Wars opening number blares over the speakers. 

_ “Something-ing _ me would be preferable to this shit show,” I mutter against his lips, then sigh and turn around to see Episode II: Attack of the Clones scroll across the screen. “Why is it even called that? The clones are in the move for like, two minutes.” 

“Have I told you how cute you are when you’re all riled up?” Brian’s lips are ghosting over the set of earrings in my ear, and I shiver. 

He settles back into the couch, and I settle back against him, throwing the blanket over both of us. Brian has this awesome couch that is, like, double wide. It’s like a bed in his living room, and I love it, and I could probably live right here on this couch for the rest of my days comfortably if Brian and Daisy and Amanda didn’t force me out of it. (Okay, to be fair, when Amanda is around, it’s Brian and Daisy that have to force both of us out of the couch, Amanda is as much a slug-a-bug as I am. We are a living example of Nurture over Nature.)

I pull out my knitting - I’m making a bunch of hats for the Project for Awesome - but I keep getting distracted by needing to vent about the awfulness of the movie, and needing to explain things to Brian, who’s watching Star Wars for the first time. 

See, the book club is doing a rewatch of all the movies before the premiere of the new movie, which we’re all going to see together, the whole gaggle of us and most of the children as well, we’re going to take up like two rows and it’ll be weird and awesome and Amanda will be home which will be further awesome, but I digress.

So it was my brilliant idea to do this rewatch, but then Brian and I ended up having a thing for the Attack of the Clones rewatch, and so here we are, catching up so we can be ready for the next movie night. 

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” Brian mutters in my ear when Anakin starts throwing tantrums. 

I snort. “Welcome to the club, love.” 

His hand, which had been on the couch back above me, comes to settle above the waistband of my sweatpants on my hip. He starts to play at the small strip of bare skin there. I’m not sure if he’s cognizant of it, but I sure as hell am. It tickles, just a little, but it makes me shiver more. 

“You know,” he murmurs. “There’s an advantage to watching this by ourselves.”

“We get to wear sweats and not worry about farting or burping or anything because we’re totally comfortable with each other that way but not around other people?” I say seriously, then glance back at him to gauge his reaction. 

He blinks at me. “Jared Hudson, you are, without a doubt, the sexiest man I’ve ever met.” 

We look at each other for a few more beats in silence - well, not silence, something stupid is going on on the screen, to be sure - and then burst into laughter together. 

I lean up to smother our giggles in a kiss, then hit play on the remote so I can see how much longer we have on the movie.  _ “Oh my god _ we have another hour of this.”

Brian’s hand slips to play over my stomach now. “Or we have another hour of  _ something  _ and two minutes of Wikipedia reading and we’re ready for the next book club meeting and no one’s the wiser.” 

I turn so I’m laying on the couch, and he’s nestled in beside me on his side. I like looking up at him like this. He kisses me again, that way Brian does that makes me feel warm from the inside out. 

“Wookiepedia,” I say breathlessly back at him, then laugh at the confused look on his face. “Wookiepedia is-” I snort. I can’t even make it through the sentence. I bite down on my lip and try again. “Wookiepedia. Is. The Wikipedia. Of Star Wars,” I manage, before bursting into laughter again. 

“You are such a nerd and I love you,” Brian mumbles against my forehead before kissing me there. “So - yay or nay to the plan?”

“I do like the plan.”

I put my arms around Brian’s neck and pull him down, wanting to feel his weight on top of me. I love his weight on top of me, grounding me. He sighs into the kiss, almost like a cat sighing in his sleep, and it’s goddamned adorable. God, I love this man so much. 

It’s weird, probably, making out to the sound of lightsabers. This is definitely one of those ‘I don’t give a fuck’ moments, though. 

My hands bury themselves in Brian’s hair, and Brian moans against my mouth. It’s almost constantly surprising to me how comfortable this all is, letting Brian in my life, in my body, in my soul. Surprising and not all at the same time. 

The sweatpants are really doing nothing for our modesty, not that we need a whole bunch of modesty for making out on the couch. But I can feel the stiff column of his cock tenting out the fabric and pressing against my hip, the same way mine is pressing into his. I widen my legs, letting him slip between so that I can roll against him. 

“Mmm, fuck, babe,” he mumbles, moving to my neck and sucking there, a hand still on my hip encouraging me to move. 

I thrust against him, our cocks meeting again, and we groan together. My fingers clench in his hair. “We keep doing this, we’re going to be done before Anakin and Padme even get it on,” I mutter. 

Brian stops at my neck and meets my eyes. “And then we’d have to watch the rest of the movie.” 

“A fate worse than death,” I say, serious. 

“Well, then, love, I think what we have here is another Hudson-Harding showdown.” His eyes take on the light of excitement that only competition brings, and I have to grin back. 

“Last one to come wins?” I ask. 

He nods. “Everything is fair play?”

“Except-”

“Except _that,_ if I do _that,_ you  _ will _ come and it  _ is _ cheating,” Brian says, rote.

“Perfect,” I grin. 

We settle back into kissing, the need not driving through us any longer, as if the small break was a reset. Everything gets tender, now. Brian has the ability to get me off in about five minutes, without even really trying that hard, and that has its uses, like when we’re both in the shower and Daisy’s home and we’re trying to be discrete but we still need to get our sexy time on. 

But this is sweet, and tender, and I love it, too. Brian’s hand is still on my hip, but it’s not insisting on anything, just grounding me here in reality. My hand is still buried in his hair, but I’m not pulling. We’re like those frogs that sit in the water that slowly gets warm. Except, um, I guess, we’re not going to die when the water finally boils, we’re just going to come. Much better. 

Every once and awhile, I surface to check out what’s happening on the screen. When they  _ finally _ make it to the arena battle, I grin and nip into Brian’s lips. “We’re on the home stretch, baby,” I murmur. 

“Oh, thank  _ fuck,” _ Brian says back, his voice all cracky and delicious and smoky. 

I work under the waistband of his sweatpants, only to find he’s gone commando on me. I hum my appreciation and find his cock, swirling precum over the head. 

“Two can play at that game.” He pulls my sweatpants and boxers down and takes me in hand. 

I lock my eyes on his. “It’s on-”

“-like Donkey Kong,” he finishes, then bursts into laughter. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that while we’re having  _ sex.” _

“I can,” I say between giggles. “You’re just as big a nerd as I am, nerd.” 

His mouth crashes down into mine and the thing is - we both win, coming together as we kiss. I’m a giggley, sweaty, panting  _ mess,  _ but so is Brian as he collapses to the side of me. 

And then I loll my head to the side to look at the TV screen and realize that no, we’ve both actually lost, as  _ the movie is still fucking going on. _

Groaning, I hit the remote and turn the movie off, then turn to bury myself in Brian’s chest and grumble about prequels and sacrilege and George Lucas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos fuel the engine!


End file.
